My Best Friend And My Sister
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: A Randy X Heidi love story and Howards learns his best friend has a crush on Heidi, but she has a thing for the Ninja what should Randy do tell her and risk everything? Or just face the fact when nomicon tells him a sad love story that happen 800 years ago and Howards tells him to back from his sister under the bro code.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, been hearing rumours about Randy Cuuniham hooking up with Heidi Weinerman in Randy Cuuniham: 9th Grade Ninja so I went web searching love the series and I found a load of fan ficitons yeah I like romance don't I. Well, to explain that I am a hopeless romantic and after getting out of a rough relationship over three years ago before going into a new relationship now enough about me let's start with the story. Randy Cuuniham: 9th Grade Ninja a Randy x Heidi please review.**

It was a lovely shinning day and as the school bell rang for the end of lunch a killer robot lunch lady trying to destroy the Ninja smashing a wall to the outside grounds of the school. The students ran and scream with fear as some record the fight and routing for the Ninja. Heidi Weinerman took sight of the action of the fight. She could use for her online gossip show and took out her iPad to start recording live.

"Hey, this is Heidi Weinerman coming to you live with a big time ninja action." Heidi began her live show. "One of our lunch ladies was a robot and started to attack the school and of course Norrisville High's protector is on the scene."

"Ninja throwing stars." Ninja shouted as he threw several shunkins at the robot lunch lady one reflected off one of the machinecal arms. "Oh, come on. No fair I throw weapon you fall I save day. That's how it goes? I'll just get my ninja swords."

Heidi pointed the iPad at the fight scene, but one of the shunkins hit her iPad. It broke the screen making the iPad to shut down completely. Heidi couldn't believe it her iPad was broken and best fight Lunch Lady Robot Vs The Ninja showdown. Heidi turn away from the fight to pick up her broken iPad.

"Aw, man mom going to kill me this was brand new." Heidi winded.

"Ninja double sword attack." Ninja shouted. "Come on quick blocking."

The robot Lunch Lady roared then turn the other arm turn into a blaster gun, and took aim at the Ninja then fired. Ninja jump backwards to dodge and saw Heidi was in fire line. Quickly he swoops in and grab Heidi saving her from getting blast. Heidi saw her iPad being blasted by a laser beam then she looked up and saw the Ninja holding her. He saved her and she sign lovely at him.

"You'll be save here Heidi." Ninja said putting Heidi down.

"Hursh! You know my name." Heidi said putting her hands together.

"Yeah! I watch your online grossip show by the way calm down the embarrassment gossip creates too much craze, craze." Ninja said then something screamed. "Got to go can't wait for your next show. Ninja splint."

"OK! Oh, Ninja he is so cool." Heidi said lovely. "And he's a fan of my show. I've got to get to my studio and start reporting this."

Heidi ran towards the office she had at school with all her webcams and recording, editing equitment and she had to let everyone she was OK and post more about the Ninja. Thinking about him made her sign lovely. Calm down Heidi he is totally cool, but the school needed to know their star reporter was alright. Getting her laptop and webcam set she began to report live from her studio/office.

"Hey, my peeps don't worry Heidi Weinerman is OK thanks to the Ninja still fighting the robot lunch lady." Heidi began to report when the princepal come in Heidi turn the webcam on him.

"Heidi, good you're OK I better cancel that ..." Slimovitz said before he notice the webcam was on him. "Oh, your rolling live. OK, to sum up you are OK and I don't need to turn this office into ... Glad, your OK."

"Hey, Heidi heard you're OK can I score five bucks my lunch got smashed by that crazy robot lunch lady." Howard said pushing through the door. "Ooh! You're still doing your show cool. Arm farts. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Howard stop it gross here take the money and get lost. Yuk!" Heidi said annoyed giving her brother money. "Brothers little or big their all gross. Sorry about Heidi Windermen is back and as you see from my fellow students' phone video recording we can get the awesome fight scene of the Ninja protecting our school."

"Hm, Miss. Weinerman since I see the school being destroyed I think it's safe to say school is cancel for the rest of the day and until McFist repair team comes to start repairs." Slimovitz said pushing Heidi out of the way.

"I am rolling here." Heidi said pushing Slimovitz out of her camera spot. "Video message alert. Ninja defeats Lunch Lady Robot. Now a interview from Princepal Slimovitz care to explain this robot lunch lady were the other lunch ladies aware there was a robotic lunch lady in the canteen?"

"Er, ... No comment school out for the rest of the day and remember to come in tomorrow." Slimovitz said dashing out of the office/studio.

"Sign! Well, once again our princepal avoids my questions and of course our hero the Ninja saves the day. This is Heidi Weinerman signing out." Heidi said annoyed yet happy.

Heidi turn all her equitment off and she fell back into her chair. School was now out and so grossip was a no go what to do? Wait, the Ninja said something about her calming down on embarrassment gossip she does. Yeah, it can sometimes get out of hand and guessing since Ninja watches her show is how he gets to the scene quickly. Most monster attacks are robots or emotionally unstable students. Heidi load up pictures on her laptop and began searching through them. Finally, a good picture of the Ninja now her new screen saver.

 **OK, there you go sorry if the grammar off please don't reviews about it still enproving my English skills. So, I decide to make it girl falls for hero while hero does like her as himself spoiler alert as we enter the** **nomicon as Randy ask it a quick question.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, been hearing rumours about Randy Cuuniham hooking up with Heidi Weinerman in Randy Cuuniham: 9th Grade Ninja so I went web searching love the series and I found a load of fan ficitons yeah I like romance don't I. Well, to explain that I am a hopeless romantic and after getting out of a rough relationship over three years ago before going into a new relationship now enough about me let's start with the story. Randy Cuuniham: 9th Grade Ninja a Randy x Heidi please review.**

With school out for the day after taking down another McFist robot Randy could now relax and hang out with his best friend Howard. Once again he found his friend hitting the accede drinking a large soda while playing video games. There were about three boxes of hot wings on the floor.

"Howard, dude I thought you were going to talk to Heidi to borrow money for lunch since ours was ruin." Randy said.

"Oh, I did look down Cunningham." Howard said focus on the game. "Dude, do me a favour and keep my game going got to make a quick bathroom run. Ha-ha! Run because I have to pee."

"You ate all these hot wings and drunk all the soda not cool man." Randy said taking over the game. "Wow! Boss level time to show who's the boss here."

"I'm back." Howard said coming back.

"That was quick?" Randy said suprise.

"I only had to pee now move out of the way." Howard said pushing Randy out of the way.

"Dude, did you wash your hands?" Randy asked.

"Nope!" Howard said winning the game. "Ooh! Yes so bruce they Cunningham you got another token to play another game."

"Here, man and there goes the nomicon." Randy said running to the bathroom. "OK, nomicon I need to ask Howard something and I know it's weird, but can a best friend date his best friend's sister. Grh!"

Randy fell into a trance with the book on his chest while he fell off the titolet. Randy fell through many clouds then saw couples together then he saw wedding bells. Randy landed on the ground and he saw a templel with flowers, and a ringing bell right at the top with doves flying by. Then the doors open up and he saw the first ninja wearing a male trational kimono holding hands with a woman in a trational white kimono wedding dress. A pink line circled only her then the first ninja without his ninja suit stand next to Randy.

"To answer your question I must tell you a great and sad love story." the first ninja said. "I was very young when I met Emiko who become my wife after the school was finish being built."

"So bruce and she quite a catch you dog." Randy said nadding the first ninja with his elbow.

"Sadly my duty as the ninja always got between me and Emiko." the first ninja said turning back to Emiko. "She was the first to be shank as you call it by the Sorcesser while in capturies. Her loneless took hold on my love."

Images of Emiko turning from a beauty to a ugly monster attacking the people and buildings around her. Then a image of the first ninja appeared in his suit having to fight Emiko as a humanriod snake breast. Words appear around them as they fight the first ninja couldn't bring himself into fighting the woman he loved.

"A ninja's duty comes first before love you must sacrifice which you seek." Randy said reading out loud. "I don't understand did you manages to save Emiko and unshank her."

"No! I couldn't because I couldn't bring myself to fight her." the first ninja explained. "I had to protect the innocent and the town so I sadly had to bring my sword put it through her heart."

"You had to kill her." Randy said stocked. "Are you saying I as the ninja can't have a girlfriend even if I told her?"

"Unfortunily that is how it has to be?" the first ninja said.

Randy saw a tear excape the first ninja's left eye he still grieves the lost of his wife. Randy was throw out of nomcon waking up he saw the words; A ninja's duty comes first before love you must sacrifice which you seek. Randy put the nomcon back into his bag and he signs with disappointment. Heidi was his best friend Howard's sister and her talents on getting everyone in the know was great. She was smart and beautiful if only she stops saying his name wrong and notice him.

"Wait a minute it's different now I can still be ninja and have girl." Randy said. "Just one thing Howard his my best friend and Heidi is his sister."

 **OK, there you go sorry if the grammar off please don't reviews about it still enproving my English skills. So, we learn 800 years ago the ninja couldn't have a love until the next ninja, but Randy still wants the girl there just one thing how would Howard react to his best friend liking his sister.**


End file.
